La mujer que amo
by Cata Poblete
Summary: El destino tiene que ser un bromista. Las encuentras, son diferentes, se enamoras y no las entienden. PostHogwarts


¡Holii! Somos Flambeaur i io ke venimos con otra historia algo enferma, pero no tanto, esta inconscientemente basada en Friends, la serie que es muy buena. Tenemos que dejar bien en claro que ningún personaje nos pertenece, excepto (obviamente) los que nosotras vamos a inventar, que serán los medios aportes excepto así como cinco. También decimos que va a ser un song-fic, aceptamos sugerencias de canciones, en serio.

* * *

_"La mujer que amo"_

_  
**"Angel to you (devil to me)"**_

**When I saw her she looked my way,  
And I knew that I was over my head  
Ruby lips on a smile so sweet  
With a rude attitude that could knock me dead  
Suddenly, I heard her voice when she called my name  
Suddenly, I knew my life was gonna change**

Fue una gran decisión de esos cinco amigos irse a vivir al mundo no-mágico, o sea muggle, pero después de excesivo meditar, llegaron a al mutua decisión de más oportunidades, incluso, variedades de distracciones agradables (y menos presión con "El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado"). Ese último año escolar hubo una dura batalla, que no terminó con la victoria total, pero si con agradables resultados. Hubo un sorprendente cambio desde esa batalla, alguien, no muy esperado, se unió. Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger y Ginny Weasley iniciaron una nueva vida en el mundo muggle, como fieles amigos. 

Vivian una vida de lo mas normal, sin mucho que contar. Cada uno formó una profesión que los ayudaba a mantenerse de las mejores condiciones. Harry era arquitecto, Draco abogado, Ron periodista, Hermione escritora y Ginny modelo. Aunque las dos chicas no se encontraban siempre con ellos, mantenían buena comunicación por teléfono o a la antigua, carta. Eso si, todos los domingos, se juntaban a desayudan en un restaurante no demasiado elegante y de ambiente muy agradable, L' postré. Como todos los días, se imaginaba que sería un domingo como cualquiera, pero no había mucha razón a sus pensamientos.

-Lavender me hizo comunicar una noticia bastante desconcertante-comunicó Hermione con su típico aire le escritora profesional, dejó sus lentes junto a su café poco cargado e hizo un ademán para que todos acercaran sus cabezas-Es sobre... magia, si me entiendes-todos asintieron en diferentes tiempos, concentrados en la noticia y en escuchar claramente los susurros de la escritora-Voldemort volvió a atacar, hace como un mes atrás, atacó una familia y dejó huérfano a un niño de un año, también con una cicatriz.

-Es un desgraciado-murmuró Draco irguiéndose.

-No es tan malo del todo-dijo Ron bebiendo de su cerveza, muy tranquilo ante la perturbadora noticia.

-¡Dejó huérfano a un niño, por merlín!-exclamó Ginny.

-Si, si, si... eso es horrible-masculló-, pero piénsenlo, van a empezar a decir que ese niño es el próximo elegido y Harry se tomara unas largas y más que merecidas vacaciones permanentes.

-No me molestaría eso de vacaciones-sonrió Harry.

-Son unos insensibles-gruñeron Ginny y Hermione a la vez.

Draco miró su reloj con una sonrisa, que pronto se borró. Alegando que estaba atrasado para revisar un caso, besó las cabezas de las dos chicas, estrechó manos y se marchó sin terminar su café cargado. A toda velocidad hizo andar su auto, pasadas unas tres cuadras vio algo extraño. Una chica pelirroja (de su misma edad o un poco menos) vestida de novia, con los ojos desesperados. Y dos chicas más, vestidas con un traje brillante morado, corto (arriba de las rodillas) y apretado, con altos tacones negros. La morena se reía y felicitaba a la novia, la rubia parecía enojada y regañaba a la morena por festejar. La luz dio verde, alejó la vista de las tres mujeres y aceleró. Las tres chicas, la novia y las damas de honor, no esperaron y avanzaron por el cruce de cebra, esquivando los autos. Antes de notarle, había rozado a la morena y algo salió volando.

-¡Merlin!-gritó y detuvo el auto en medio de la calle-¿Te encuentras bien?

-Si, si, de maravilla, no me chocaste-dijo acelerada, preocupada más por sus amigas-. Me destruiste el bolsito nada más, pero esta bien. Me tengo que ir, tengo que escapar de una boda-sus zapatos sonaban al trotar y su cuerpo se inclinaba levemente, como si el vestido le apretara.

-¡Te lo pago!-siendo abogado, se rehusaba a recibir una demanda.

-No, no...-Draco siguió insistiendo-me tengo que ir, en serio.

-Veámonos mañana en L' Postré a la hora del desayuno, como a las once-La morena asintió y siguió a las demás.

**Well she's hotter than hell  
And she's cool as they come  
And she's smart and she's wild all rolled into one  
Yeah, you say I'm the guy that you wish you could be  
It's not easy to see  
That she's an angel to you,  
But she's a devil to me**

Harry no tardó en irse también, pero sin tantos apuros como Draco, pero no se permitía llegar tarde, de todas maneras, el era el jefe. Se subió a su deportivo rojo descapotable y manejó con cuidado, sintonizando su radio favorita, como todos los días. En ese momento daban las noticias. Algo raro pasó, algo que cambió la monotonía repetitiva de su mañana. Una mujer pelirroja intentaba detener autos. Una chica rubia, vestida como mujer fácil pidió detener el auto. Le sorprendía que a la luz del día ofrecieran servicios. 

-Oigan, con respeto, yo no soy ese tipo de hombres que...-empezó con aire moral, pero fue interrumpido.

-¡Cerdo!-dejó escapar la rubia.

-¡No somos prostitutas, mente llena de mugre!-alegó la morena-Somos damas de honor, idiota.

-No lo hagan enfadar-lloriqueó la pelirroja-, por favor, me escapo de mi boda, llévame lejos, lo necesito.

-¿Pero dónde?-levantó el seguro, algo desconcertado, y las dejó entrar.

-A tu casa-sugirió la morena asomando su cabeza desde los asientos de atrás.

-¡Sammy!-corrigió la rubia.

-No nos encontrará ahí-alegó de vuelta, dirigiendo su total atención a la rubia-, además en un idiota, no piensa.

Mientras las dos chicas peleaban atrás, Harry trataba de no mirar a la pelirroja vestida de novia. Se veía hermosa, llevaba un vestido sin mangas, con muchos vuelos, pero sin ser llegar a ser gordo, su peinado se había estropeado totalmente y su maquillaje estaba corrido por las lágrimas. Rápidamente ofreció su pañuelo amablemente. La chica secó sus mejillas delicadamente, tratando de calmarse.

-Linda, cálmate-sonrió su amiga, la rubia, acariciando su hombro.

-Cariño, la próxima vez que te cases intenta que no sea un día tan frío como este-dijo, sonriendo, la morena-, esta que se pone a llover y nosotras escapándonos.

-¡No seas cruel!-alegó, nuevamente, la rubia-¡Y no alegues!

-No alego, tu alegas-dijo atacando-. Has dicho toda la fuga que estaba mal que se escapara y que tenía que volver.

-¡Pues es cierto!

-¡Ay, Luisana, por favor!-gruñó la morena-Es mejor esto que estar casada con un imbécil.

-Perdónalas, son así siempre-sonrió la pelirroja.

-No son de Inglaterra¿cierto?-preguntó devolviendo una sonrisa encantadora-Tienes un acento como español.

-Si, somos latinas-rió.

-Me llamo Harry Potter¿ustedes?-anunció fuerte.

-Yo, la novia fugitiva, me llamo Pamela-sonrió más ampliamente.

-Yo me llamo Luisana Bause-dijo la rubia, sonriendo ante la sonrisa de Pamela.

-Sam, un gusto, bonito-dijo la morena desde atrás, recostándose-Pan¿sabes? Por más que me puse a dieta para entrar en este vestido estoy muy apretada, parezco una prieta obscena.

Rieron ante el comentario.

**All my friends say you lucky guy,  
Everyone wants to stand in your place  
And so I give it another try,  
I'm not sure how much more my poor heart can take  
Suddenly, I feel the blood pumpin' round my brain  
Suddenly, I grab my bat and I'm back in the game**

Llegaron a un condominio con departamentos. Se veían lujosos y grandes, justo en el centro de Inglaterra, con una vista más que espectacular. Dentro del departamento había un orden inmaculado, todo simétricamente ordenado. Las chicas entraron un poco intimidadas. Harry les ofreció ropa más abrigada, gesto que ellas aceptaron encantadas. Pronto estaban sentados en la sala de estar, charlando de cosas para conocerse más profundamente... Hubo una casi inmediata conexión entre Harry y Pamela, se habían sentado juntos y sus manos deseaban juntarse. 

No pudieron seguir hablando, porque abrieron la puerta de un golpe, interrumpiendo la conversación. Un pelirrojo desaliñado acaba de entrar con una lata de cerveza en la mano, alegando de su "maldito" trabajo. Las amigas lo miraron aliviadas, Sam abrazó el chaleco con fuerzas y se levantó. Se disculpó y dijo que debía marcharse. Luisana hizo lo mismo, pero antes de salir sus ojos y los de Ron estuvieron amarrados por unos leves segundos. Pamela siguió a sus amigas, pero antes agradeció con un gran y largo abrazo la amabilidad de Harry al recibir a tres extrañas fugitivas.

-¿Quiénes eran ellas?-preguntó Ron sentándose frente al televisor.

-Unas chicas muy extrañas-suspiró

-Dime la verdad-dijo su amigo seriamente-¿Faltaste al trabajo por prostitutas?

Harry se indignó ante el comentario de su amigo y no se molestó en decírselo sin tapujos. Con paciencia le explicó la historia de su encuentro y Ron se disculpó por el comentario. Sinceramente quedó fascinado con la rubia. Harry, después de llamar al trabajo para avisar que se encontraba un poco enfermo y debía faltar, comunicó a Ron que mañana se iban a juntar en L' Postré a la hora del desayuno, más o menos a las once.

**Well she's hotter than hell  
And she's cool as they come  
And she's smart and she's wild all rolled into one  
Yeah, you say I'm the guy that you wish you could be  
It's not easy to see  
She's an angel to you,  
But she's a devil to me**

Sin querer demostrarlo, los tres amigos –Harry, Ron y Draco- estaban ansiosos por el encuentro de la mañana. Cuando llegó el amanecer se arreglaron rápidamente y se encontraron –asombrados- a la misma hora y en el mismo lugar de siempre. Se sentaron en el mismo sillón y pidieron el mismo desayuno de siempre. Después de media hora después de lo acordado aparecieron Luisana, Pamela y Sam. 

-¡Hola, chicos!-exclamó una más sonriente Pamela.

Luisana estaba vestida con unos pantalones de pitillos azules, un chaleco con cuello color verde con rayas negras y unas botas con tacón de aguja negro. Sam vestía con unos jeans sueltos y un polerón blanco con una calavera amarilla, en los pies unas botas blancas sin taco. Y Pamela unos pantalones negros con una polera de mangas largas color calipso, encima una parca negra con hebillas y bordes peludos y botas negras con taco. Los chicos se quedaron unos segundos admirando la vista que Dios les brindaba.

-¡Oh!-exclamó Sam-¡Tú eres el rubio que sacó volando mi bolso!

-Cierto-susurró un tanto avergonzado-¿Cuánto te debo?

-No lo se... sácame a salir en la noche y estará pagado-dijo ella sonriente, haciéndose un espacio entre Harry y Ron.

-Hola Pamela, siéntate-ofreció Harry, un poco tímido.

-Gracias-susurró sentándose.

-Creo que no se tu nombre-se adelantó Ron a Luisana.

-Luisana, con gusto-se sentó en una silla junto a Draco-¿Tú?

-Ron...

Se presentaron tímidamente, pero de a poco la conversación fue fluyendo con confianza. Las chicas estuvieron ignorando algo que estaba en sus narices todo el tiempo, sobretodo Pamela que era la más informada de todo.

-Potter-susurró-¡Yo lo conozco!

-¿Qué?-los hombres se miraron desconcertados.

-¡Sí! Mi ex-prometido hablaba siempre de ti-explicó emocionada-También de ustedes dos. Draco a ti te tenía casi en un altar, era muy chistoso.

-¡¿Son magos?!-chilló Luisana tapándose la boca, muchos miraron.

-¡Que miran! No hay nada que ver, vuelvan a sus cosas, entrometidos-gritó Sam con voz demandante.

-¿Ustedes también lo son?-preguntó Ron un poco emocionado.

-No, mi ex-prometido si lo era-dijo un poco nostálgica-Nosotras sólo hemos oído hablar, pero nada más.

-¿Quién es al quien plantaste en el altar?-preguntó Ron con poca delicadeza.

-Blaise Zabinni-hubo un silencio sepulcral entre los hombres.

-Menos mal que no te casaste con se imbécil-envenenó Draco-merece lo peor.

-¿Por qué?

-No importa, es un imbécil y así morirá-dijo Harry.

-Cambiando el aire turbio, bebes-dijo Sam sonriendo-Tu cicatriz en muy sensual-Harry rió agradecido y le dio las gracias riendo todavía.

-¡Que atrevida!-exclamó Luisana.

-Ya no seas molestosa-terminó Sam.

No sabían que esas nuevas chicas serían un gran salto para sus vidas. Ellos llevaban una vida monótona desde el primer día muggle que vivieron. Todo minuciosamente repartido en un calendario; siempre ordenados y prolijos para sus cosas, sin tener el coraje de vivir más espontáneamente. Era cierto que estaban acostumbrados a desayunar lo mismo, escuchar la misma estación, ver los mismos canales de televisión y trabajar, no se quejaban. Ellas eran todo lo contrario, por eso, tal vez, fue que comenzó tu pequeña –pero- sana obsesión por ellas. Por más que averiguaran, preguntaran y se entrometieran, no las conocían del todo. Pero estaba bien, no eran como ellos y tampoco las podían obligar.

**I don't know what to do,  
I don't know what to say  
Cause no one knows what she puts me through anyway  
I awake in disaster,  
I can't seem to get past her  
I try and I try  
But I can't get away**

Harry sentía que sus estresados días se calmaban cuando escuchaba la voz de Pamela. Era su sueño desde que la conoció, su hermoso ángel. Ella siempre lograba calmarlo y hacerlo reír, despreocuparlo de los problemas en la oficina. Pronto ella se fue volviendo una fascinación para el, incluso llegó a enamorarse. Aceptaba que ella no era muy de su estilo, pero estaba conciente de los grandes cambios que debía de hacer. Ella volvió a traer el peligro a su vida, cosa que ya estaba superado y muy bien cerrado. No era un peligro malo, si no uno excitante, emocionante.

A pesar de estar enamorado, algo en el no se permitía estar con ella. Era cierto que ella cambiaría toda su vida, lo sabía tan bien. Pamela y Sam eran más sueltas que Luisana, pero Pamela tenía cierto límite. Era una relación un poco extraña, tampoco se podía llamar relación. No habían pasado noches juntas, no tenían muchos momentos a solas (normalmente se juntaban todos en L' Postré) y cada uno salía con una persona. Bueno, Harry con alguien más estable, Pamela con diferentes hombres. Lo ponía celoso sin quererlo.

Ginny era su novia en la actualidad, pero no se veían muy seguido por los horarios de trabajo. Era un constante duelo de pelirrojas, ninguna de las dos se soportaba, pero Ginny tenía más cartas en el juego: logró que Harry se alejara un poco de Pamela.

**She's an angel to you  
She's a devil to me  
She's an angel to you,  
She's a devil to me  
It's not easy to see**

Draco jamás olvidó su primera cita, no pasó a más, pero fue un rato agradable. Sam le enseñó como conseguir vino de calidad gratis y lo hizo reír durante toda la velada. Contaba sus vergüenzas sin pudor alguno, incluso se reía de ellas. La cosa que más impresionó fue cuando la arrestaron por bañarse desnuda en un lago publico cuando estaba de noche, nadie la había visto, a excepción del guardia que llamó enseguida a la policía. Opinaba que el guardia era un estúpido, teniendo a tal mujer, más encima, desnuda ante sus ojos, desperdiciara la gran y posiblemente única vez que podría admirar y contar algo así. Hubo un largo momento en que el no escuchaba sus palabras, sólo observaba sus labios moverse. Ella se percató y se rió del hecho. Draco se aventuró a rozar su mano bajo la luz de la vela, pero lo hizo en un torpe movimiento e hizo que su copa de vino cayera y manchara la camisa blanca de Sam. Pidió desesperadas disculpas, sin saber donde esconderse. 

-No importa, en serio-dijo ella con amabilidad.

A Draco le sorprendía, y no negaba que le fascinaba también, lo relajada que podía ser Sam para sus cosas; otra chica se habría enojado con él y dejado sólo en media cena. Pudo abrirse en la cena con tranquilidad.

Sus citas se hicieron seguidas, cada vez con sorpresas nuevas. Quería conocer de ella hasta en lo más profundo de su alma, pero por una extraña razón ella no se dejaba. Pero las citas fueron bajando y su trabajo aumentaba, también ella cancelaba citas en la noche, alegando trabajo. Lo chistoso era que Draco no podía en el día y Sam en las noches.

**Well, she's hotter than hell  
And she's cool as they come  
And she's smart and she's wild all rolled into one  
Yeah, you say I'm the guy that you wish you could be  
It's not easy to see  
(That she's a devil)**

Para Ron, Luisana era el más hermoso ángel que jamás había visto. Ella era muy conservadora, ordenada y dulce, pero también era espontánea. La vida de Ronald era un completo desastre, estaba desempleado y últimamente estaba muy inclinado en la bebida. Parecía que todas las mujeres de su vida tendrían que ser muy ordenadas y correctas, por la las personalidades de Hermione y Luisana eran casi las mismas. A diferencia que, en el caso de Hermione, no sabía cuando para e irritaba a la gente. Era una fascinación por ser controlado que Luisana entendía y rara vez utilizaba para confort propio. El pelirrojo era un bruto y no cuidada lo que decía. Mantenía horribles riñas en el trabajo y casi no lo empleaban. Su cabello siempre estaba largo, muchos alegaban que para trabajar debería dejar atrás su estilo "hippie" y cortarse el cabello. 

Necesitaba ser escuchado, pero todos estaban tan ocupados en sus cosas como para darle un tiempito, por eso venían los crueles o irónicos o pesados comentarios de la nada. Pero Luisana supo escuchar y arreglar, inconscientemente, todo lo roto de la vida de Ron.

**Well she's hotter than hell  
And she's cool as they come  
And she's smart and she's wild all rolled into one  
Yeah you say I'm the guy that you wish you could be  
It's not easy to see  
That she's an angel to you  
But she's a devil to me **


End file.
